


【礼尊】宗像喝醉的场合

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 但是室长吃醋了啊, 占有欲爆棚的室长, 周防尊最嫌弃喝醉后纠缠不休的宗像礼司了但是却又纵容他, 喝醉的宗像各种可爱, 嘴上会无奈地劝慰室长说着喜欢的周防, 宗像每一句讨厌都是在告白啊你们懂不懂, 尊くん尊くん尊くん, 明明不胜酒力就不要再喝了啊真是的, 除了我不许别人叫你尊くん
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】宗像喝醉的场合

宗像礼司喝醉了，这倒是很少见，周防尊觉得有点新奇，平日里和他喝酒时宗像总是慢条斯理地品着自己手里那杯装点着樱桃的Rob Roy，只是没想到他不胜酒力，以周防自己的酒量来看宗像根本就没喝多少。  
宗像礼司白净的面庞浮现出一丝醉酒后的酡红，镜片后已经难以聚焦的湛紫色眼眸看着眼前的的红发男人。  
“周防，那个人是谁？”  
什么是谁？周防尊莫名其妙，不想理他专注喝自己杯子里的Turkey，宗像突然凑了过来简直要贴在一起，从他的嘴里散发出一股酒气：“周防……为什么不理我？”  
周防尊默默地把他推开，宗像微愣继而好像很委屈一样掩住脸开始哭：“周防……周防……”  
酒品真是糟糕，周防察觉周围的目光都被吸引了过来，为了避免引起不必要的误会抬手摸了摸宗像的头：“别哭了，都这么大的人了。”  
宗像缓缓抬头，眼角哭得有些泛红，晶莹的眼泪还挂在脸上怎么看怎么委屈。  
眼泪怎么来得这么快说哭就哭的？周防尊正疑惑间对方开始絮絮叨叨地说着些意味不明的话：“周防……你是不是觉得那个人会比较好，我告诉你，我不准，你是危险分子，不能离开我的视线……”  
嗯？所以到底在说些什么？周防开始觉得没有及时回去很失策了，现在回去也不晚，周防起身想要离开现场然而宗像猛地抓住他的手：“你要去哪？我说了不准离开我的视线……”  
“我想回去了……”周防有些无语地耐心回答他。  
“不准，你去哪我就去哪，我要一直盯着你。”  
喝醉了的宗像礼司有点烦人。周防皱了皱眉扔下一句：“随便你。”  
宗像紧紧地抱着周防的胳膊继续絮叨着：“周防，那个人是谁？你跟他关系很好吗？你经常跟他一起喝酒吗？喝酒之后你们是一起走还是各自回家？”  
好烦，周防咋舌：“你说的那个他是谁啊？”  
“就是刚刚喝酒的时候和你说了几句话的那个人……”  
“那是我氏族的人。”周防尊觉得好笑了起来。“你总不能这都看不出来吧。”  
“我当然知道他是赤之氏族的，可是周防，他跟你说话的语气不会太谮越了吗？明明你是王他是手下……”  
“吠舞罗一直是这样啊，哪像你们等级严格。”  
“我当然知道你们那群野蛮人的相处模式！不一样！这个人不一样！”宗像礼司意外地很固执，他摇了摇手表示周防根本没搞明白重点。  
“那你说哪里不一样。”  
“你的那群手下见了你都会叫你尊さん的对吧，可是那个人他叫你尊くん！”  
“有什么区别吗？”  
宗像礼司突然激动地揪起周防的衣领：“你傻吗！他对你的称呼不一样啊！虽然看起来并没什么不妥，但是不一样啊！他并没有把你当做是王这不是谮越是什么啊尊くん！”  
真是顺势就叫出来了呢，周防还从来没有想过被除了吠舞罗之外的人叫名字会是什么感觉，虽然也没什么太大差别，在周防尊认知里称呼什么的完全不重要。  
“所以呢？”周防冷静地等着他的下文。  
宗像看上去委屈极了，他抱住周防趴在他怀里开始哭：“我都没有叫过你尊くん……”  
原来是这事吗？周防更想回家了。  
“好了好了，你现在可以叫了，以后只让你叫。”周防知道眼下还是先顺着他的意思比较好，免得待会儿又哭起来。  
宗像一边啜泣着一边将鼻涕眼泪抹到周防的衣服上，周防现在都想直接把他扔在这里由他自生自灭。  
“尊くん……”  
“嗯。”  
“尊くん……”  
“嗯。”  
“尊くん……”  
“嗯……”周防的眉梢动了动。  
“接吻吧。”  
“嗯……”周防下意识回答之后才反应过来他在说什么，然而已经答应了就不能再反悔，周防只好顺着他：“亲完就回去睡觉。”他指的是宗像礼司，宗像这状态还是早点回去睡觉比较好。  
“嗯，亲完就睡觉。”宗像眯起眼睛脸色绯红笑得有点蠢，周防无奈地摸上他的脸颊拇指指腹轻柔地描摹着对方的唇线慢慢吻了上去。  
酒精的味道在口中弥漫开来，宗像有些醉意只是一味地吮咬周防的下唇，周防捧住他的脸舌尖探入对方的口中与宗像的勾缠起来。  
黏合的双唇分开后，周防被对方的表情吓到了，宗像礼司眼眶里不断往外掉着一颗颗眼泪，哭得鼻尖微微泛红。  
“怎么了？”周防不知道他怎么又哭了。  
“尊くん……你喜欢我吗？”  
看这委屈的表情，周防无声地叹了口气拍上青发男人的双肩：“喜欢，我喜欢你。”  
宗像抬手擦了擦眼角的泪花：“可是我讨厌你。”  
这句话成功把周防尊逗笑了，他笑得有点失态，这还是第一次听到宗像这么直接说出“讨厌”的字眼，比听到他说“喜欢”还觉得新奇，不如说周防尊现在的心情有点像是听到喜欢的人的表白一样有点雀跃，同时又觉得醉酒后的宗像没有刚刚那么烦人了。  
“你笑什么，我说我讨厌你。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“任性又野蛮，只会用粗暴的方式解决问题，听不进我说的话。”  
“哼……”  
“就算这样……尊くん……”宗像紧紧地和周防的手十指相扣。“别离开我的视线……我是青之王，只要有我监视着你的话……”  
“我知道……”周防伸手帮他擦掉眼泪。  
“……想跟尊くん约会。”  
手停住动作：“你想跟我约会？”  
“嗯。”  
“你不是讨厌我吗？”  
“这是两码事。”宗像微仰起头。  
周防无言地转过身去，宗像在身后跟着：“尊くん是害羞了吗？”  
“才没有。”周防自顾自地朝前走着。  
“尊くん？尊くん？”宗像音调拔高一字一顿清晰地叫他的名字，然而周防就是不回应，张开手从背后紧紧抱住对方。“尊くん……”  
周防碍着身后的拥抱只好停下脚步：“约会的话改天吧，放心，我跑不了。”  
“不是，”宗像将下巴抵在周防颈侧深深地吸了口气，周防身上有股浓浓的烟味。“我们做吧。”  
“怎么突然又想做了？”  
“尊くん不想跟我做吗？”  
长长地叹了口气，今晚算是他栽了。  
周防尊一直在反思自己是不是太过纵容他了，最后还是随着宗像跟着到他家去了，然而看到这个醉鬼微微眯起眼睛却从窄窄的缝隙中透出湛紫色耀眼的光辉时又无奈地阖上眸由着他亲过来。  
宗像礼司没有脱掉眼镜，有些坚硬的镜框咯到周防让他不得不先停下：“眼镜，碍事。”说着就想帮他摘掉，宗像连忙双手护住：“不要，摘掉眼镜我就看不清楚尊くん了。”  
周防挑眉：“随便你。”  
面庞带着红晕的宗像欺身压了过来手紧紧地扣住周防的，舔了舔唇继续俯下身让唇舌纠缠在一起。周防平躺在床上双手被他压制在两侧，这一吻比方才的要来势凶猛，宗像像是要把他拆吃入腹一般在周防的口中搅动起更多的唾液，如同侵略者在攻城略地一样舔过齿列。  
居高位的人吮咬着自己的舌头让居下位的人略微有些被动，唇齿间混合着酒精味让他有些沉醉其中。一吻结束两个人都有些呼吸急促，宗像此刻仍然有些兴奋，兴致勃勃地跪坐在周防身上帮他脱衣服，外套T恤和裤子悉数被扔到床下，镜片后的眼眸愉快地欣赏着未着寸缕的身体，白皙的手指在他身上游走抚摸着漂亮的肌理，周防尊天生体格就好，稍微锻炼就能塑出型，即使他现在很少外出基本上都宅在酒吧二楼也没有宅出脂肪，指腹摸到的肌肉只是比看起来要稍微软一些，总得来说是连同性都会羡慕嫉妒的身材。  
只有自己脱光让周防有些不愉快，尤其还要接受对方目光的上下打量，好像自己是被端上餐桌的食材，而手里握着刀叉的人正在思考从哪里开始动手。  
“别光顾着看啊，为什么你不脱？”  
宗像继续抚摸着，从锁骨一路摸到胸部揉捏着：“尊くん别这么着急……”他贴上周防的耳边用气音往耳内吹气。“我想让你舒服。”  
周防皱了皱眉，宗像站起身让他翻个身趴下，掌心贴着后颈沿着脊柱滑至尾椎，掐着他的腰让臀部抬起，周防脸埋进柔软的枕头里，正在等待身后人的动作突然听到一阵翻箱倒柜的声音以及四处走动的声音，随后感觉到床下陷了一部分，一股凉凉的黏腻的油状物抹在私密处，转头看了宗像一眼：“你在做什么？”  
“啊……我刚刚在找润滑剂，结果只找到这个。”他把手里的瓶子拿到周防眼前，周防看着瓶子上写的“沐浴乳”三个字有点脱力。  
“随便你吧……”  
宗像乐此不疲地用手指沾抹上沐浴乳探入周防身体里推挤着内壁，手指自然是满足不了他，只会让他感觉被撩拨地火起，周防咬着白色的枕头套发出模糊不清的暧昧呻吟，从嘴角流出的唾液把枕头濡湿了一片。  
后穴慢慢松软了下来，周防的身体也从紧绷渐趋放松，宗像整个压了上来轻咬着他的后颈留下清晰的齿印，宗像长长的鬓发轻轻地扫过脖颈让周防感觉很痒却又被一个成年男子压制着不好动作。  
喘息愈发急促，周防咬了咬牙：“宗像……可以了……进来……”  
“不行……”宗像从后颈一路舔吻到耳后咬啮着耳廓把他的耳垂含在嘴里轻咬着，略重的力道扎地周防有些吃痛，耳边是含着酒气的吐息，宗像略有些迷醉地开口：“尊くん的耳垂很软呢……要不要去扎个耳洞？我会给你买耳钉的哦……”  
“不要，我对那个没兴趣……”你倒是快进来啊，周防动了动腰示意他快点进行下一步。  
宗像一点也不着急，慢条斯理地啃咬着周防的肩膀：“尊くん感觉舒服吗？”  
“嗯。”如果你能快点进来的话我会更舒服的。  
“尊くん想让我进来吗？”  
“嗯。”快点进来吧。  
“尊くん……我可以叫你尊吗？”  
“嗯。”你怎么叫都可以。  
硬物抵住了穴口，周防不自觉地绷紧了身子却又努力想让自己放松，宗像跪在床上掐着周防的腰抬高他的臀部猛地捅了进去。  
进入地一点都不温柔，完全不像宗像礼司给人的印象，这个自诩知晓礼节懂得节制的混蛋醉酒后丝毫不知道体谅人，刚整根没入就开始动作，周防还没缓过劲就被撞地一晃一晃地有些头晕，尽管下身已经扩张过也仍旧吃痛地挤出生理性泪水。  
“你他妈……”周防想骂人，可是却又被顶得没了脾气，内壁热情地绞上来欢迎着进犯的入侵者，宗像手指掐着周防的腰掐出了浅浅的红痕，大腿内侧与臀肉碰撞发出清晰的“啪啪”声。  
周防被他撞得软了腰，无法闭合的嘴里漏出令人脸红心跳的软糯呻吟，宗像整个压了过来，与周防的两手十指交握，下身继续加大力度进出着，周防眼尾泛起嫣红声音也染上了哭腔，宗像凑过来亲吻着他滚烫的脸颊：  
“尊……叫我的名字，叫我礼司……”  
从下身传来的蚀骨般的酥麻感传至四肢百骸，周防的脑子变得迟钝起来，顺从地张开口：“礼、礼司……”  
“尊……你喜欢我吗？”青色的脑袋抵在周防颈间舔咬着。  
“……喜欢……喜欢你……礼司……”身体不觉颤栗起来，方才的疼痛与不适悉数转化为快感将他卷入其中，注意力全部集中在交合的部位无暇顾及其它，周防嘴边流出来不及吞咽的口水，手指紧紧地揪起身下的床单。  
脑子都要不正常了，宗像再次把周防的臀抬高方便自己挺得更深，紫色的眼眸里满是复杂的情绪喃喃地低语：“我也喜欢你，尊……”然而这句话被周防的呻吟声压了过去他根本没有听到。  
耳边充斥着自己喉间发出的不知羞耻的声音以及身后淫靡的水声，周防双腿无力地打着颤，宗像的动作太过野蛮了，只有在这时才不好说到底谁才是野兽，觉得身体像是要被他冲撞地散架一般，每顶至深处一次就引起一阵强烈的痉挛。  
周防尊只有在床上才会一反常态像只发情的猫毫无攻击性可言，还会主动摆着腰勾引人。  
酒精和情欲混杂在一起把宗像礼司引以为傲的理智全部从脑中抽离，周防内壁的无意识绞紧给他带来了仿佛要把身体灼烧殆尽般的快感。  
冲刺几下后两人一同达到了高潮，喘着粗气俯下身扳过周防的脸与他吻在一起，唇舌一边纠缠一边汲取着氧气。  
周防尊身上出了一层黏腻的薄汗且有些疲累，宗像还没有退出来就倒在自己身上，周防推了推他也没动静，双腿和腰还有些无力，周防扶着墙捡起衣服穿好硬撑着离开了。  
宗像喝醉了还真缠人，周防尊这样想着，以后还是看着他点别让他喝太多，紧接着想起宗像似乎是在看到自己跟一个下属说了几句话之后开始猛往自己肚子里灌酒的，不免“啧”了一声，往后还要找个比较偏的酒吧免得再遇见熟人。

fin.


End file.
